Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT/Outline
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT ;* Company Goals ;* Outline ;* Setting up a work space ;* Working with cereals ;* Working with beans ;* Working with Maize ;* Using plant breeding software ;* Experimenting ;* Equipment OUTLINES :These outlines are provided to help one obtain a conception of the big picture. COLLAPSED OUTLINE :GENERIC SEEDS :Adaptation Project (Maize) :Nurseries & Crossing Blocks :Yield Trials :Seed Production :Misc (any other office activity not directly related to the breeding work such as correspondence and bookkeeping) EXPANDED OUTLINE :GENERIC SEEDS :Adaptation Project (Maize) ::Isolated Populations Nurseries :Barley :::Headrows :::Observation/seed increase rows :::Yield Trial Plots :::Germplasm plots :::Crossing material :Triticale :::Headrows :::Observation/seed increase rows :::Yield Trial Plots :::Germplasm plots :::Crossing material :Maize :::Inbreeding Nursery :::Sib Nursery :::Crossing Blocks ::::Isolated field Crossing Blocks ::::Hand Pollinated Crossing Blocks ::::Paired Rows ::::Male Block and females ::::Misc :Beans ::::Bean Nursery ::::Observation / seed increase rows ::::Yield Trials :::::Row :::::Solid Seeded Upright ::::Germplasm and Crossing material ::::Winter nursery/crossing work Maize Yield Trials (Work Cycle) :Promotion :Receipt of seed :Randomization :Field measuring :Planting Plan :Planting :Thinning :Notes ::(Emergence) /Vigor ::Tassel/Silk Notes ::Stalk Breakage below ear ::Root lodging ::Stalk lodging ::Population :Harvest ::Plot# to harvest # ::Harvest data sheets ::Moisture testing ::Data entry ::Statistical Analysis :Final Report :Seed Production :Generic Seeds Barley Seed Production Field :Maize Foundation Seed Production Fields produced under license :Maize Inbred Seed Production :Hybrid Maize Seed Production :Misc. POST PRODUCTS The following is a general list of the products of your post that you will exchange with the company. Products and the work of producing them that can be delegated to another worker will be marked with an asterisk on the right. *Seedlists *Planting Plans *Planter Checksheet Matrices *Numbered Stakes* *Notebooks *Sib Nursery Flags* *Tassel Bags* *Row Tags* *Harvest Data *Yield Trial Reports *Inventories and Labels *Maize Family Lists *New Designations and Abbreviations(Maize Inbreds and Crosses) A more detailed list of your post products is listed below. Information on how to create these products is explained in later chapters. Seedlists MAIZE *Inbreeding Nursery Seedlist *Sib Nursery Seedlist *Names and Locations of adapting Populations being grown in isolation *Isolated Crossing Blocks Seedlists (females grouped by male) *Hand Pollinations Nursery Seedlist *Yield Trial Seedlist BEANS *Bean Nursery Seedlist *Bean Observation Rows Seedlist *Bean Yield Trial (Row type) *Bean Yield Trial (Solid Seeded) CEREALS *Barley Headrow Seedlist *Triticale Headrow Seedlist *Barley Observation/Increase Rows Seedlist *Triticale Observation/Increase Rows Seedlist *Barley Yield Trial Seedlist *Triticale Yield Trial Seedlist *Barley Germplasm Seedlist *Triticale Germplasm Seedlist *Misc. Cereals/small grains Seedlist Planting Plans MAIZE *Maize Yield Trial Planting Plan *Inbreeding Nursery Planting Plan *Sib Nursery Planting Plan *Planter Box Information for Isolated Populations *Isolated Crossing Block Planting Plans *Hand Pollination Nursery Planting Plan BEANS *Bean Nursery Planting Plan *Bean Observation/Increase Rows Planting Plan *Bean Yield Trial (Rows) Planting Plan *Bean Yield Trial (Solid Seeded) Planting Plan CEREALS *Information on Cereal Headrow Planting *Information regarding Cereal Observation/Increase rows planting *Information regarding Cereal Yield Trial Plots and Cereal Germplasm Plots Planter Checksheet Matrices Full Planter Plot # Checksheet Matrices for each field if planted with envelope trays and, if needed, for the pairing of Plot #’s and Harvest #’s in the fall. Stakes* Numbered wooden stakes for each field using a SHARPIE Permanent Ink Marker. Notebooks *Maize Inbreeding Nursery and Crossing Blocks (YELLOW) *Maize SIB Nursery (Green) *Bean Nursery,Observation Rows and Yield Trials (Blue) *Cereals (Brown) and Triticale *Maize Yield Trials (Black) *Contact information labels *Notebook TITLE labels *Table of Contents *New Designations and Abbreviations pages *Planting Plan *'Days from Planting' page and small copy for inside back cover *Formatted pages *A few blank pages at the end of the notebook for misc. notes Sib Nursery Flags* A vertical arrow written with a black china marker on the appropriate side of a tassel bag which is then stapled around a stalk at or slightly above eye level. Done in the field. Inbreeding Nursery Tassel Bags* The day of the month written with a black china marker in the top left or right corner of tassel bags.Done in the field. Row Tags* Stiff cardboard (heavy construction paper) tags with row or plot#’s stamped on them or written with a black SHARPIE permanent ink marker and stapled around stalks. Harvest Data * Harvest Data Pages * Harvest Tags if required * Data collection* and entry to computer Yield Trial Reports CEREALS *Barley Yield Trial Results *Triticale Yield Trial Results BEANS *Bean Yield Trial Results (Rows) *Bean Yield Trial Results (Solid Seeded) MAIZE Private Company Maize Yield Trials *Cover Letters *Observed data, harvest results and averages *Statistical Analyses In-house maize yield trial results *In-house Averages *In-house Statistical Analyses (ANOVA etc.) *In-house sorts of results by various indices Inventories and Labels MAIZE *Isolated Populations Inventory *Inbreeding Nursery Inventory *Sib Nursery Inventory *Hand Pollination Nursery Inventory *Isolated Crossing Blocks Inventories *Misc. crosses Inventory *New Designations and Abbreviations *Family Lists BEANS *Bean Nursery Inventory *Bean Observation/Increase Rows Inventory CEREALS *Barley Headrow Inventory *Barley Observation/Increase Rows Inventory *Barley Germplasm Inventory *Triticale Headrow Inventory *Triticale Observation/Increase Rows Inventory *Triticale Germplasm Inventory *Misc. Cereals Inventory E.g. Wheat